


Johnlock

by Johnlocksuckedmein



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocksuckedmein/pseuds/Johnlocksuckedmein
Summary: Getting together
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Johnlock

John is in his usual chair but not in the usual way. He's on the edge of the seat, leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs. “Sherlock, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Go ahead,” says Sherlock, turning away from his laptop.

John looks at his clasped hands. “Firstly, I want you to know how important our friendship is to me. I don’t want anything I say to put that in jeopardy.”

“John,” Sherlock begins in exasperation, and then moves to the chair opposite, leans forward and puts a hand on John’s. “Nothing you could say would harm our friendship. Nothing.”

“It’s just . . . I think . . . no, I know . . . that is . . . I’m in love with you.”

“But . . . Mary!” Sherlock spluttered. “All those girlfriends. ‘I’m not his date.’ ‘We’re not a couple.’”

“I denied it for a long time. I’ve never been attracted to a man before. And then you were dead. And I wished so badly that I hadn’t been so afraid. Then I met Mary, and I loved her so completely. And then you weren’t dead. Still a bit peeved about that,” he chuckled. “I was happy with Mary and having you as my best friend. And then Rosie. I guess it was too good to last.”

“Oh, John.”

“So I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable. I had to say something.”

“John . . . how could you not know? You see but you do not observe as always. If you would analyze the facts instead of wallowing in sentiment, you would see that I’ve been yours from the start. Every good thing in my life has been being yours – your flatmate, your friend, your best man. And then I failed you, I let Mary die. Was it because I was jealous? Because I wanted to be everything to you?”

“Sherlock, it wasn’t your fault. You made a promise that was beyond even your powers.” John reaches out and touches Sherlock’s face. “You are the most amazing and beautiful person. But you aren’t all-powerful.”

“I forgot, that’s Mycroft,” he laughed as John kissed him.

…

Later, after John collects Rosie from Mrs. Hudson and heads back to his apartment, Sherlock begins furiously Googling “how to be a good boyfriend.”


End file.
